Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora
Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora is the upcoming installment in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. It is the sequel of PvZ: Spirit of the Seedlings. The player must embark on a journey throughout space to retrieve the eight elemental stars by defeating Zomboss and his league of elemental recruits. Note: This page is still under construction and content will change over time. Almanac For the Suburban Almanac in Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora, see here. Achievements For the Achievements in Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora, see here. Storyline After defeating Zomboss at Camp Z, Penny and Dave return home and live in a world without the fear of a zombie eating their brains. Two years afterwards, they discover an ancient relic hidden within a pile of old wine glasses. Upon opening it it reveals a map to the gateway of the universe, and the 8 elemental energy stars that lie inside the gateway but, unexpectedly, Zomboss breaks through Dave's roof and attempts to steal it whilst Dave runs to Penny, who examines it just before it is stolen by the zombie tyrant. Remembering the course of the map, they travel to the gateway and hop in to stop Zomboss from taking over the universe, alongside . More is to be added soon. Please expand this article if necessary. Adventure Mode General *Plant Food returns in the form of Elemental Plant Food, which grants a plant of that typing to use that type of plant food. If fed a different type of plant food it will not react. *Plants are now categorised into elements. *Premium plants make a return however they are now unable to be purchased using money, and this is replaced with in-game coins and gems for limited-time premium plants. World Layout *Similar to the early PvZ2. Gates make a return and so do Power-Ups. *Some places can be unlocked by finding a certain elemental star, or with coins. **These worlds are Icicle Mounts (Ice), Z-Laboratory (Technology) and the Alpine Area (Vitality/Life). Ice and Life are obtained by getting the water and earth stars, respectively, and the Technology world can be purchased for 400 gems. *The necessary worlds include: **Mystic Forest (Earth) **Volcanic Battlefield (Fire) **Ruins of Atlantis (Water) **Cloudy Skies (Air) **Auraic Plains (Light) **Caverns of Darkness (Dark) **Faerie Fantasy (Magic) **Celestial Planet (Aether) Level Layouts *There are 32-33 levels in each world, including 4 Chain Shockers and 1 Boss Battle. *Approximately half the levels have a set challenge/goal to them. *Similar layout to the old PvZ2. Minigames/Brain Busters For the Minigames and Brain Busters in Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora, see here. Areas To be added (As a table) Plants For the Plants in Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora, see here. Zombies For the Zombies in Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora, see here. Gallery Which Auraic Plains plant (with their current abilities) would you like to see in the (possible) sequel to this game? Sun-pult Mangogleam Plantern --> Cherry Lantern Ferna --> Buckwood Acewood Angel Pea Auraic Magnet aka Gold Magnet (Name is subject to change) Light Lily Perfume-shroom Angelic Strawberry Golden Branch Mirrorguama Palm Category:Made By ~WavernLover2154~ Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora